Total Drama Splash
by Suzannaheath
Summary: 22 victims, I mean contestants, have signed up to spend their summer at a water park. But don't let that fool you! Chris is back, and harsher than ever. With all the challenges, bad food *Chef Hatchet throws knife at my head* and tons of drama, will these campers survive? Find out now, at Total. Drama. Splash! Rated T just because I want to be on the safe side.
1. Forms

**What is up all my fellow friends and what not? Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, I am planning on (please don't shoot me!) creating another story. But…this time you guys will get to submit your characters! I will put in a form below. The deadline is tomorrow night, as I really want to get this story started. So, if you're interested, please then fill in the form. This story is set in a waterpark, but that doesn't mean it's going to be any easier than the other seasons! I need at the most 21 forms.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance-

Eyes:

Hair:

Skin tone:

Weight (skinny, medium or large):

Height (short, tall or medium):

Glasses (yes or no):

Birthday:

Nickname(s):

Everyday outfit:

PJ's:

Swimwear:

Formal Wear:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Audition tape:

Paired up?

If yes, what type?

Other:

 **Stereotypes:**

 **Beauty Queen**

 **Bookworm**

 **Goth**

 **Rebel**

 **Geek**

 **Sarcastic**

 **Clown**

 **Miss Popular**

 **Chav**

 **Jock**

 **Cheerleader**

 **Prep**

 **Punk**

 **Indie**

 **Emo**

 **Thug**

 **Musician**

 **Nature freak**

 **Drama Queen**

 **The flirt**

 **Party animal**

 **Here is one of my characters that will be in the story.**

Name: Cassia Turner

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance-

Eyes: Green

Hair: Auburn wavy loose hair up to mid back

Skin tone: Pale, with freckles on nose

Weight (skinny, medium or large): Medium

Height (short, tall or medium): Tall

Glasses (yes or no): No

Birthday: June 21st

Nickname(s): Cass

Everyday outfit: Blue collared shirt under green jumper, red short plaid skirt, grey tights and black ballet flats

PJ's: Blue cami, purple shorts and grey fluffy slippers

Swimwear: Pale green tankini with ruffles

Formal Wear: Emerald green silk knee-length dress with ruffles

Stereotype: Bookworm

Personality: Fun, sometimes serious, kind, shy at first

Fears: Heights, because scared of falling

Likes: Books, pizza, being with friends, coffee

Dislikes: Mean people, carrots, getting up early

Audition tape: Camera zooms in on a girl reading. Awkward cough from behind camera. Girl looks up with a startled expression. "Oh, hi there. My name's Cassia, and I love reading. I think I should be on Total Drama Splash because I am fun and kind, so yeah, bye." Cassia awkwardly finishes off, going back to her book.

Paired up? No

If yes, what type? -

Other: -


	2. Update

Hiya all the Total drama fans out there! As you may know, the original deadline for the character forms was meant to be tonight, but I only have 9 characters! So please, tell your friends, tell your grandma, tell your fish! Also, even if you have already submitted a character, you can always submit more. Basically, you can literally make as many as you want (no guarantee I will use all of them). I need 13 characters still, so yeah, until then my friends!

 **Stereotypes:**

 **Beauty Queen**

 **Bookworm (taken)**

 **Goth**

 **Rebel**

 **Geek**

 **Sarcastic**

 **Clown**

 **Miss Popular**

 **Chav**

 **Jock (taken)**

 **Cheerleader (taken)**

 **Prep**

 **Punk**

 **Indie (taken)**

 **Emo**

 **Thug**

 **Musician (taken)**

 **Nature freak**

 **Drama Queen**

 **The flirt (taken)**

 **Party animal (taken)**

There are other stereotypes that other people used which are: undercover devil and journalist so they're taken. PLEASE SEND IN CHARACTER FORMS, thank you!


	3. Halfway, and the first challenge

The cameras panned over a huge waterpark on an island, resting at the end on Chris, who was frowning whilst leafing through a large stack of papers. He then shrugged, teared them in half and threw them in the water surrounding the island. He looks up at the camera, and smiled his signature smile.

"Hello there," he said, "and welcome to another season of Total Drama! This time, it's set in a waterpark, but don't worry, it won't be any easier than before. Same rules apply for elimination, but other than that, it'll be a twist and a change for our lucky contestants." Chris then walked over to the dock, where a boat was rapidly approaching.

"It's time to welcome our first contestant!" Chris announced, "Madeline!"

…

A short girl with slightly tanned skin covered in freckles, blue eyes and brown hair with auburn streaks arrived on her boat wearing a white t-shirt with 'true blue' written on it, jean shorts, black and white patterned shoes and a braided headband. She was smiling sweetly as she jumped off the boat, landing skilfully on the glass dock.

"Madeline, welcome!" Chris said.

"Don't call me that!" Maddie yelled, glaring at first, but then softened her expression.

"Yeesh, touchy much?" Chris commented, "Now, we have Lamar!" A tall tanned guy with hazel eyes and slightly tousled black hair wearing a Clippers jersey, khaki cargo shorts and red and black Jordan 11's came into view as he jumped of the approaching boat.

"Hey," he said smoothly, nodding his head in approval at the huge water park.

"Lamar, my man," Chris said, high-fiving the tall guy.

"Call me L.J," Lamar advised.

"Yo!" a voice yelled. The two guys had been too busy to realise that another boat had come. A girl stood there with her arms crossed. She was tall and thin, and had large, round grey eyes and two long auburn braids. She was dressed in a pink sweater, a green miniskirt, white and pink striped leggings and yellow heels. "I'm Mariella, now let's get this party started!"

"Why did I sign up for this?" Maddie muttered to herself.

…

A boat pulled up at the dock, but a recycle sign had been drawn on the side. One of the interns was having an argument with a girl. The girl shrugged and jumped off the boat, landing on the dock. She had wavy light brown hair streaked with gold, down to just below her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes that were large and innocent like a deer's eyes and was wearing a wildflower flower crown. She was also wearing blue denim shorts with a shade darker blue suspenders, a t-shirt that had an endangered animal on it and hiking boots.

"Hey all!" she said cheerfully, "I'm-"

"A nature freak," L.J mumbled.

"Yes, but my name is Olivia, please call me Livy," Livy said happily, ignoring L.J's comment.

"Hi!" Maddie chirped, "I'm Maddie, this is Mariella and the guy is L.J."

"Awesome!" Livy squealed.

 _Confessional_

" _This already sucks," L.J groaned._

Another boat arrived, this time with two people on it, even though they weren't talking to each other. They both hopped off the boat and landed in front of Chris and the contestants.

"The name's Paul," said the slightly tanned and short guy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes wearing black jeans and a rugby shirt.

"And I'm Andy," said the tall, sort of tanned guy with side cut hair and had black hair into a messy faux hawk and pale blue eyes covered by glasses wearing a blue Nike shirt with black skinnies and blue and black lebrons and had a septum piercing.

"Hey, guys," L.J stated, going over to them and fist bumping them.

"Who are all you?" Paul asked, craning his head round L.J to see everyone else.

"I'm L.J, that's Maddie, Mariella and tree hugger." L.J jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Hey! It's Livy," Livy yelled.

…

"Hi guys," a guy with blackish brown hair in a shaggy hairstyle, emerald green eyes wearing a black and red baseball tee with DGD and number 13 on the back with khaki chino joggers, he was also wearing red and white sb skate shoes and had one diamond stud on his right ear.

"Um, hi," Chris coughed lightly, "welcome, Ryker, or do you prefer Rye?"

"Thanks." Rye smiled, "Rye's good."

"Donavon in the house!" Donavon yelled as the boat neared the dock. He jumped into the air, did a triple front flip and landed neatly in front of the others. He had beady brown eyes, straight jet black hair that was bushy to the point where it looked like a small Shih Tzu on his head, tanned skin and he was wearing a white t-shirt with fireworks in the middle, a cerulean blue hooded jacket, sand brown cargo shorts and black running shoes. "But call me Donnie or Mexican Jumping Bean."

"Does this get any weirder?" Maddie wondered, rolling her eyes.

…

Another boat had pulled up, and two completely different looking girls stepped off. One of them was short and thin, and had black hair in a messy bun on the side of her head, chocolate brown eyes surrounded by purple eyeliner, pink lips and she wore a knee length black skirt, a black top with sheer black sleeves and a silver pair of flats.

"Hi," she said sweetly, an innocent smile on her face, "I'm Song."

The other girl was tall, had green eyes, loose auburn wavy hair that ended at her mid-back, freckles on the bridge of her nose and she was wearing a blue collared shirt under a green jumper, a red short plaid skirt, grey tights and black ballet flats.

"I'm Cassia," she said shyly, waving slightly.

…

Yet another boat pulled up, and a medium height guy with honey coloured eyes, dark brown hair, pale skin and he was dressed in a t-shirt with Just Do It on it, blue and purple shoes and black shorts.

"Hi, I'm Aaron," he said enthusiastically, grinning.

"Hi," Cassia said.

"Now, it's time for the first challenge!" Chris announced.

"But, Chris, there are only eleven of us," Rye pointed out.

"Exactly, the others have already come, and they were placed in hiding places all over the park. You have to find them by afternoon, or else you could get eliminated," Chris continued, "so, I'll put you in pairs or groups of three. Maddie and L.J." Maddie groaned inwardly, and looked over at L.J who was smirking.

"This is going to be painful, mentally," Maddie sighed, as Mariella patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Next, Mariella and Livy," Chris drawled. The two girls grinned at each other. "Paul and Andy." The two boys nodded their heads at one another. "Rye and Donavon." Rye high-fived Donavon, who was in a handstand position. "And finally, Song, Cassia and Aaron." Cassia and Aaron looked over at Song, who smiled brightly at both of them.

 _Confessional_

" _It's about to go down," Song muttered darkly._

"Well, that was evil," Chris commented, "will Song be somebody's downfall? Will the budget ever get better? Will the other campers actually be found? Stay tuned and find out, next time on…Total. Drama. Splash!"

 **A/N: Hi guys! The reason I have done this half thingie, is because I only have fifteen or sixteen characters, so I beg of you, please submit more for the next half! If you've submitted one character already, you can always submit more. Please favourite, it makes my day** **. And so do character forms!**


	4. The first real challenge

"Welcome to another episode of Total Drama Splash!" Chris beamed, "last time, we met eleven of our campers," a clip showed all the campers on the dock, "and put them into mini groups to find the other half of the campers." A clip showing the campers being paired up. "What will happen now? Will the campers be found? Who's going to betray someone already? Find out right here, right now at Total. Drama. Splash!"

…

"OK, so we have a picture of what the person looks like," Cassia mused, "now we just need to find out where they are."

"Well, it's somewhere in the waterpark," Aaron pointed out.

"No duh," Mariella sighed, walking over to see what they were talking about. "That's really the only place they could be."

"Mariella! Come on, let's start searching," Livy muttered, rushing past the three of them and grabbing Mariella on her way. Song walked up to Aaron and Cassia, and took a seat on a fallen palm tree.

"Does anyone actually know where we are?" Song asked curiously.

"Well, uh, Chris gave each team a map," Aaron said, "we're still by the dock, though."

"I know that!" Song responded, "But where in the world is this island?"

"Judging from our surroundings," Cassia added, "I'd say Jamaica."

"Jamaica?"

…

"OK, wait!" Mariella cried, "We actually have to find two people!"

"Campers, I forgot to mention, you have to find one person each, every pair has to find two people, and the group of three have to find three people," Chris' voice echoed around the island through the speakers. Mariella cursed under her breath.

"Alright then," Livy commented, looking at the two pictures in Mariella's hands. "We have to find Charles and Alexandra."

"Hmm, Charles is kinda cute," Mariella mumbled, "but, he's so not my type."

"Alexandra looks quite cool," Livy added, glancing at the picture of the girl with golden blonde hair with a red, blue, and yellow highlight, heterochromia eyes, who was wearing a NCR Veteran Ranger Outfit. "Weird outfit though."

"Yeah, it's only slightly weird," Mariella giggled.

…

Maddie was trudging along behind L.J, seeing as he was determined to take the lead.

"You could help," L.J said to her, not even bothering to turn and look at her.

"Well, you could act as though I exist," Maddie shot back, frustrated.

"Whatever," L.J mumbled, "we still have to find Marilla and Lennon."

"Let's get this over with," Maddie sighed.

…

"Hey, Mexican Jumping Bean," Rye yelled at his team member who was currently cartwheeling along the shore's edge as they searched for their two people: J'Remi and Steven.

"Dude! I think I see someone!" Donavon shouted, springing into a standing position, glancing at the map he had under his arm. There was a big red circle on the area where the people could be. Of course, they had lots of space to cover, but the circle still helped narrow down the search. Rye rushed to Donavon's side and glanced at a cave where he saw movement.

"A cave? In a water park?" Rye asked skeptically.

"Come on!" Donavon yelled, racing into the cave, followed shortly by Rye. They came to a stop as they came across a tall, tanned guy with black eyes, pitch black hair up to the nape of his neck wearing a black sweat shirt and sweat pants and boots.

"Steven," Rye guessed, holding out his hand.

"Let's go find the other one then," Steven grumbled, pushing roughly past Rye and Donavon.

…

"Yo, Paul," Andy said, staring intently at one of the pictures.

"Yeah?" Paul asked, yawning as they trudged onwards.

"Look at this girl, Violet," Andy sighed, showing Paul the picture. Violet was thin and tanned, with long silvery-blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a ruffled red layered top, denim shorts, fishnet tights and red wedges. At that moment, Paul and Andy bumped into somebody.

"Sorry!" the person said. Andy looked up to see Violet standing there.

"Yes! We only have one to go!" Paul said triumphantly, pumping his fist in the air.

…

"Guys, I think there's a mistake," Cassia called to Song and Aaron, frowning at the picture they were given. Song walked over and glanced at the photos.

"You're right," she whispered, "We have four pictures."

"Finally, you realized," Chris exclaimed, walking over to them, "you have to find four people."

"What?" Aaron yelled, outraged.

"That's right, now, enjoy!" Chris sauntered off.

…

Confessional

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Aaron muttered.

"I can't believe Chris is doing this!" Cassia complained.

…

"Maddie, get over here!" L.J shouted over his shoulder, spotting a figure on the top of a waterslide. Sure enough, once they got closer, they could clearly see Lennon. She was thin and had wide pale blue eyes, dark chocolate brown hair that fell just past her shoulders in a completely straight way, fair skin with light freckles and she was wearing a long sleeved grey cardigan that was unbuttoned and ended below her butt over a dark blue camisole, light blue skinny jeans with rips and frays in them and black ballet flats.

"Finally," Lennon sighed, rolling her eyes, "it took you guys long enough to find me."

"Sorry about that," Maddie chortled, "L.J demanded to take charge. I'm Maddie."

"Nice to meet you Maddie, and L.J," Lennon smiled.

…

Lila was thin and short, she had brown eyes outlined by heavy eyeliner, long wavy black hair, very pale skin and wore black shorts, black combat boots and a black hoodie top. She was sitting at the end of a water ride when she saw three figures approaching her.

"Took you a while," Lila snapped, as Cassia, Song and Aaron came into view.

"What? You expected us to find you in three minutes?" Cassia asked, appalled.

"Not exactly, but I think an hour was too long," Lila stated bluntly.

"Come on guys, we still have to find three people," Song interrupted them.

"She's right," Aaron admitted.

Confessional

"Well of course I'm right!" Song huffed.

"I literally do not want to be here," Lila whined.

"You mean two," a voice said. The four of them turned to see Russel, a light skinned tall, muscular guy with light almond brown eyes, short black fade hair with a dark blonde patch wearing a white Seahawks muscle shirt with black cargo shorts and white and blue lebrons. He also wore a black hat and had 2 diamond studs.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's move already!" he yelled.

…

"That wasn't hard to miss," Livy commented, as she spotted Alexandra a few feet away. Livy and Mariella walked up to Alexandra, who had been staring out at sea. She turned round, and raised her eyebrows.

"Hello, I hope you know that I do not tolerate injustice," she said calmly in her French accent. Livy and Mariella both glanced awkwardly at each other.

"That's fine, we don't either," Mariella replied uncomfortably.

"Alright, let's go find the next person!" Alexandra said enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up.

…

Confessional

"I will not let the bad guys win!" Alexandra stated.

"That's it, I give up," Maddie sighed, putting her video game console back in her rucksack and flopping down onto the sand.

"Come on, Mads," L.J persisted, "we still have to find Marilla."

"Well, we've covered almost the whole island, I say we go back to the dock," Maddie pointed out.

"Fine," L.J grumbled, walking off to the dock. We he, Lennon and Maddie arrived there, they found lots of people there. Song, Cassia, Lila, Russel and Aaron shortly followed, surprised at the crowd gathered before them. Then suddenly, Mariella, Livy, Alexandra, Violet, Paul, Andy, Rye, Donavon and Steven arrived. Standing on the dock were the other campers. Marilla was short and thin, with brown eyes, black hair with a purple stripe and she was wearing a green shirt that said "Anime Trash" on it with a jean skirt and sandals. Next to her was Charles, a tall, lightly tanned muscular guy with intense brown eyes, dirty blonde hair shaved at all sides and back being full and thick on the top fading down to the bottom. He had a tattoo sleeve of the Galaxy on his left arm and a cartoon dragon tattooed on his right arm, toned arms and chest, a chiseled jaw and he wore tattered black skinny jeans with black and white boxers that you could just see above his trousers and all black vans with blue socks with pineapples on. He also wore a light grey nicely fitted jumper with a navy blue inscription of the jack wills logo.

...

Andrew was sitting on his own, away from the others. He was a tanned, skinny boy with gray eyes, dirty blonde hair that shook up a little wearing light jeans, a green polo shirt and green converse. J'Remi was next to him, goofing around as he tried to make Andrew laugh. J'Remi, or Remi, as he preferred, was short pale and had pale blue eyes and curly short black hair. He wore glasses, a black and white dyed shirt with blue skinnies and white air nikes. Then back on the dock where it was the busiest, Brad and Alyssa were arguing with one another. They were twins, so their faces had similar features. Brad was tall, slightly tanned, a little muscular. He had gray eyes, floppy dark blonde hair and wore black jeans, a red plaid shirt, a denim vest with leather sleeves and red Nike sneakers. Alyssa was slightly tanned as well, medium height, thin and had gray eyes, purple hair (she dyed it) and she wore a black tank top under a white v-neck tank top, stonewashed high-waisted shorts, a long loose and baggy white cardigan and black vans.

"Surprise!" Chris yelled.

...

"Were they here the whole time?" Andy asked, outraged.

"No, but I thought it was funny," Chris admitted, "so, Brad, my man. It's time for you to leave."

"What?" Brad asked in shock.

"I only put you on as a joke," Chris explained, "but, you're not funny or entertaining in any way. So please, leave." Before Brad could say anything else, Chris had pushed him to a water slide where Chef forced him to climb the ladder. At the top, Brad slipped, and went down the slide, into the cold ocean where a boat picked him up. The other campers were all glancing at each other with panicked expressions on their faces.

"Why did you kick someone off so early?" Charles questioned.

"We need 22 campers, with him it was 23." Chris shrugged, "anyway, there is yet another elimination. And a surprise."

Confessional

"You've got to be kidding me!" Remi cursed.

"There goes my one shot at being famous," Andrew sighed deeply.

Song raced over to Cassia and Aaron, who were currently helping people put their things into the cabins. Cassia looked over at Song, and waved.

"Hey...guys!" Song gasped.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked, frowning.

"Can we make a deal?" Song said curiously.

"Like an alliance?" Cassia questioned in surprise.

"No, but can we make a deal not to vote each other off," Song explained, watching Cassia consider the suggestion.

"Alright, only since we were such a good team," Cassia said, smiling happily. Aaron nodded his head and muttered 'Same'. Song grinned, before wandering off.

Confessional

"I'm possibly by far the strongest player here," Song sniffed, "but I wanted to be on the safe side. I know that nobody else will vote me off, because they have no reason to.

"I was slightly worried when Brad got kicked off." Alyssa shuddered. "What if it's me next?"

The campers were sitting around the fire at the bonfire, and watched intently as Chris came into view. He stood in front of them, with a serious expression on his face.

"Campers, I actually have two surprises for you," Chris announced, "first off, nobody will be eliminated today. Secondly, you will be put into your teams." The campers cheered.

"First team is: Maddie, Mariella, Paul, Rye, Song, Aaron, Lennon, Alexandra, Andrew, Steven and Russel. Your team will be called the Farting Manatees."

"Seriously?" Mariella yelled at Chris.

"I know, it's great, right? Next team is: L.J, Livy, Andy, Donavon, Cassia, Marilla, Charles, Violet, Remi, Lila and Alyssa, your team will be called the Constipated Narwhals."

"Oh, joy," Livy murmured, "but, that's extremely offensive to narwhals."

"Nobody cares." L.J rolled his eyes, which made Livy narrow her eyes.

"Anyway, campers," Chris yawned, "it's time to hit the hay, wake up tomorrow is at five am. Sharp."

"That's way too early," Andrew groaned.

"You got that right," Cassia murmured.

...

"Well, wasn't that a great episode? Who will go home next? What challenge will they have to face? Will Song ever show her true evilness?" Chris laughed. "Find out on the next episode of...Total. Drama. Splash!"


	5. 3 challenges? That's too much!

A/N: Very important! OK, so, I need you guys (contestants creators) to tell me who you think should be voted off. You don't have to send a long thingie, just a name of who you want to be kicked off the show. If you have an account, please PM me, if you were a guest person you can email me at secretgenius64 which is my spare email. I need your votes in fast...now, please enjoy today's episode!

"Last time on Total Drama Splash, we met 23 campers, kicked one of them off already, and put them into two teams," Chris recalled, "and stay tuned to find out what's happening on this episode, right here, right now...at Total. Drama. Splash!"

...

"Campers, get your lazy butts out here!" Chris screamed through the megaphone. Inside the girls cabin, Violet was snuggling under her blanket, warm in her loose red top, black shorts and white fluffy socks. Marilla threw her black tank top and navy blue shorts randomly onto the floor as she got changed, causing Mariella to groan and cover her head with a thick blanket. She was wearing her favorite big purple shirt. Song stepped over Marilla's clothes, yet threw her own black tank top and silvery gray short shorts onto the floor. Inside the boys cabin, Aaron (who was wearing plain old striped pajama bottoms) was talking to Paul (who was wearing a blue and grey stripy top and blue shorts). Once all the campers had gotten changed, they raced outside to see Chris standing there, casually flicking rocks at the water park rides. Once all the campers were outside, Chris beamed at them, flashing his teeth.

They were sitting inside the food tent, when Chris barged in again and counted them. He then smiled and ran outside.

"What do ya think he's planning?" Lila whispered to Livy.

"I have no idea, but I don't like it," Livy admitted. After that, all the campers walked over to the cabins again and saw Chris standing there.

"You have got to be kidding me," Aaron groaned, slumping his shoulders.

"No, I'm deadly serious," Chris cheered, "you will be doing those series of challenges. Now, make pairs within your teams!" Maddie and Mariella paired up, Paul and Rye paired up, Song and Alexandra paired up, Lennon and Aaron, Andrew, Steven and Russell made a three.

Then L.J and Andy paired up, Donavon and Charles, Cassia and Livy, Marilla and Violet, and Remi, Lila and Alyssa made a three.

"Alright, you each get a key, that key opens a specific door," Chris paused, "underwater." Several of the campers groaned. "Then, you will find that your door will have something behind it. That thing will help you in the next challenge. Go!"

The campers rushed to the edge of the island, and discussed tactics.

"Um, there isn't any scuba equipment," Cassia pointed out lightly.

"What?" Marilla raged, "great, I always wanted to be eaten."

"Really?" Paul asked, taken aback.

"Sarcasm, idiot," Marilla sighed, rolling her eyes.

Confessional

"He's such a dufus," Song snickered, "he'll be kicked off soon, I'll make sure of that."

...

"Rye, Rye!" Paul yelled, causing Rye to jump to alert and fall into the water beside the dock.

"Sorry," Rye mumbled, swimming to the docks edge and pulling himself up.

"Don't bother," Violet commented dryly, "you're going to be in the water later." Rye considered that, shrugged, and dived down with a huge splash. Paul jumped in after him, with the key rightly enclosed in his hand.

"Come, let us go," Alexandra said, grabbing Song's arm and jumping into the water. Cassia glanced at Livy, who rolled her eyes and dived perfectly into the water, followed by Cassia, who made a loud splash.

"Ready?" Lennon looked over at Aaron, who nodded in response. They then jumped.

"Bring it on!" Mariella screamed, racing towards the edge of the dock, pulling a screaming Maddie behind her as they flew in midair for about two seconds before landing abruptly in the cold water. Steven pushed Russell roughly into the water, before following him, and after realizing his team was gone, Andrew followed them. L.J and Andy jumped, followed shortly by Remi, Lila and Alyssa.

"Well," Violet mused, twirling her hair absentmindedly, "yolo!" Marilla sighed again, but smiled a little and dived into the water. Donavon shrugged at Charles and jumped into the air, doing a forward roll and landing neatly with a small splash. Charles jumped after him.

Underwater, the contestants were struggling to find their doors. Cassia swam frantically over to Livy, already feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, and pointed at a door that had a keyhole matching their key. Livy swam over to the door, inserted the key, and yanked the door open. Inside was a inflatable raft folded up. Song noticed her door and swam intently over to it. She pulled the door open after slotting in the key, and she picked up a long metal rod with a soft yet still hard block at one end. Lennon saw the others searching, and noticed that Aaron was just staying still, waiting to see what Lennon was going to do. She motioned for him to follow her, and swam to their door, opened it, and revealed a large egg. Lennon groaned, and kicked her way up to the surface.

Confessional

"I can't believe I'm being forced to do something so suicidal," Steven muttered.

...

"Sweet sugar cookies," Alyssa sighed, "this is going to be very very long."

...

Several hours later, everyone had found their surprise. Maddie and Mariella were carrying a large cushion between them, Marilla was swinging a tennis racket, narrowly missing Violet's head, Donavon and Charles were fighting over a overly stuffed blanket, Paul and Rye were holding a dead fish at arms length, L.J was throwing a football at Andy, Andrew Steven and Russell had a piece of gum and Remi Lila and Alyssa had a broken clock.

"How are these meant to help us in the next challenge?" Remi asked skeptically, prodding the broken clock. Lila slapped his arm away, and he rubbed it defensively.

"They won't," Chris cheered, "these objects are completely useless. Now, onto the next challenge."

"You cannot be serious," Maddie whispered. In front of them was a deadly water ride. It was a straight vertical line with a curve at the end and a swinging hammer.

"Who's first?" Chris asked enthusiastically.

"I'll go," Song said bravely.

"Don't ruin your pretty little head," L.J smirked.

Song tensed, then calmed herself and smirked back. "Don't worry, I'll stay safe...for you." Song then winked at him and walked my over to the slides edge. She jumped and her scream could be heard, getting fainter. Then her figure was seen shorting up, and just missing the hammer.

"Who's next?" Chris asked cheerfully.

Soon the other 21 campers had all gone through the deathly slide. Only two people had been hit by the hammer. Those people were Cassia and Maddie. They had caught on the hammer, then dropped down and had to walk grudgingly to the other campers.

"Hilarious," Marilla sighed, coughing and shaking her head as a smile crept it's way onto her face.

"Now, I think there is no reason to find it hilarious." Alexandra frowned. Marilla face palmed herself.

"So, campers," Chris yelled, grabbing their attention, "it's time for the next challenge."

"Damn it," Andy muttered.

Confessional

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for this?" Song yelled.

...

"I feel like I'm going to go home today," Paul sighed knowingly.

...

Rye frowned at the swinging wooden platforms. "What is this?"

"Glad you asked." Chris grinned. "Dodgeball, on moving platforms, above water." Violet gulped.

"Get in your teams, and then let the game begin!" Paul, Rye, Alexandra, Song, Lennon, Aaron, Mariella, Maddie, Steven, Russell and Andrew raced over to the left platform and found three blue dodge balls.

"Oh, it's on!" Russell shouted.

"Calm down, we will easily defeat the other team," Alexandra stated calmly. Cassia, Livy, L.J, Andy, Donavon, Charles, Cassia, Marilla, Violet, Remi, Lila and Alyssa took their places on the right platform, and they found three gray dodge balls.

"Woohoo!" Donavon cheered, enthusiastically flipping in the air.

"This is so fun," Marilla murmured.

"Seriously?" Andy asked uncertainly.

"Oh my god! Does nobody here understand sarcasm?" Marilla yelled, exasperated.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Chris screamed. Steven and Russell both lunged for the same ball.

"Move over!" Steven yelled aggressively, trying to push Russell away.

"No way, you move over!" Russell hissed back. They were both startled by a ball hitting both of them. They turned to see Alyssa smiling smugly at them.

"You guys," she said triumphantly, "are out." Steven glared at Russell, then the two of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"How do we get off?" Russell asked. Steven shrugged.

"Like this!" Chris announced, coming up behind them in his helicopter and a red foam fist hit them, sending them flying into the water below.

"Nice one." Violet grinned, giving Alyssa a high five.

Confessional

"We are definitely keeping her around," Cassia said.

...

"Look out!" Andy yelled, as a blue dodgeball narrowly missed Donavon, who had been in the middle of cartwheeling.

"How dare you!" Donavon shrieked. "The kraken has been unleashed!" And with that, Donavon launched himself up into the sky, and threw one of the gray balls at the other team. It missed drastically. Alexandra picked it up delicately and peered over at Chris.

"May we use the teams dodge balls against them?" she asked breezily.

"Of course, duh!" Chris replied. Alexandra grinned, turned round slowly, and threw the ball with so much force that it knocked Remi and Lila both of the platform and into the water below.

"Take that, suckers!" Song babbled. Paul laughed.

This time, L.J threw a dodge ball, the last gray one on their side, aimed for Song. It missed, and hit Maddie, who screamed as she fell into the water.

"No!" L.J choked, his eyes wide.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Charles asked skeptically, "that was a good shot."

"I didn't want Maddie to get hit," L.J explained, "it was meant for Song." Charles was about to comfort L.J, when a dodge ball was hurled at them. Livy jumped in their way and was hit off the platform.

"What the hell, tree hugger!" L.J yelled after her, as she fell into the water. She didn't resurface.

"Crap."

Confessional

"I admit, taking the hit for a guy who calls me tree hugger," Livy mused, "was not one of my smartest moves. But if this will make him trust me, he'll be all the more easy to deceive."

...

"OK, I think we're in the lead," Lennon hissed to her team, keeping an eye on the opposite team. "But, we have to be careful."

"What do you think we're trying to do?" Song muttered under her breath.

"Now!" Rye commanded, shooting a ball at Cassia. Cassia screamed, then fell into the cold water.

Marilla aimed a ball at Paul, who aimed one at her. They both threw them and both ended up in the freezing water below.

"I hate you," Marilla muttered.

"I can't do this." Andrew shook his head, stepping backwards.

"You have to!" Mariella insisted, "for the team!" Andrew sighed, then pulled himself together and stepped forward shakily.

"OK, hand me a ball," he said darkly. Mariella apprehensively handed him a dodge ball, and then immediately stepped back from him. "Ah!" He threw the ball at L.J and Andy, who were knocked off the platform.

"That was awesome!" Lennon chirped. She was then knocked off by a incoming ball. "Hey!"

"That's it, the game is officially," Alyssa muttered, "on." She picked up two balls and aimed them precisely before flinging them at Song and Rye. She then threw another one which hit Andrew, bounced off him and hit Aaron, who fell into Mariella.

"Three in one!" Alyssa cheered. Her team erupted into cheers. Alexandra looked up, closed her eyes, opened them again and reached for the four balls in front of her. She picked one of them up, carefully and slowly, and aimed it at the other team. She hurled the ball, and managed to knock over Donavon and Violet.

Confessional

"That was sooooo intense!" Violet's eyes were wide and innocent.

...

"It still hurts," Donavon grumbled, rubbing his arm.

...

"I guess it's just you," Alyssa smirked, "and me." Alexandra smiled back angelically, lifted up a blue ball and twirled it expertly on her fingers, like a basketball. Alyssa picked up a gray ball and held it firmly under her arm.

"Oh, come on, already!" Chris complained, "hit each other already!" Alyssa glared at him, then threw the ball at Alexandra, who dodged it, narrowly missing it. Alexandra smirked at Alyssa's petrified face, then launched her ball into the air and aimed it at Alyssa. Alyssa just missed it. Alyssa found a final gray ball, picked it up, and threw it at Alexandra.

"Yes!" Alyssa screamed, "yes, yes, yes!" Alexandra had been hit, and she wasn't happy.

"And campers, we have a winner!" Chris announced, "the Constipated Narwhals! Manatees, I'll see you tonight at elimination."

Confessional

"I am not happy," Song cursed.

...

"Welcome, Manatees, to your first elimination," Chris declared, "it is time for you to say goodbye to one of your contestants."

"Great," Paul sighed.

"So, the first marshmallow goes to-"

Hey guys! Just a quick reminder about the voting. Email me if you were a guest review poster (if you submitted a character) at secretgenius64 or pm me if you have an account.


End file.
